


DRAGONS IN SPACE

by Calcu22



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: A collection of moments, Alternate Universe, Everyone is a Dragon, Multi, TAZ Dragon Week, from chapter 5-9, since I can't figure out a real plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcu22/pseuds/Calcu22
Summary: Dragon Angus is a great idea. But do you know what is a even better one? One were everyone is a dragon.





	1. Lup's beginnings

They have been alone for as long as Lup could remember. Just the two of them against the world.

Sure, Lup has vague memories of a red dragon who would give them food right after they hatched, but that was so long ago and they were so little.

Between Lup’s bright red scales and Taako dark green ones, everywhere they went no one wanted them. Almost as soon as they were able to shift into humanoid forms they did. Both choose to look like elves even though they only live in books now. They loved being twins that for once  _ looked _ like twins, and in the city things were easier.

The other dragons didn’t know the color of their scales right away, and while it would get itchy if they stay too long in those forms, it was better than having to find their own place to sleep.

By the time they were no longer wyrmling, Lup stopped trying to look exactly like Taako. That was when she was going by ‘she’ and got tired of other dragons asking why she didn’t make her other form look like a female. Taako was put off, but they were still twins. Lup made sure that her hair looked like Taako’s, and they still shared clothes and the few things they could call their hoard.

Then they were on the road again.

This time by choice, and they started learning more about magic. Not the dragon magic that they have always been able to perform, but the kind that the races of old could do. They both got into Evocation magic, and Lup naturally took to fire. Then they tried Transmutation and while Lup that it was cool, Taako was a natural at it. They started using magic with their cooking, and got paid more for it.

They spent so much time in their elven forms that it was just as natural as wearing clothes. A little weird at first, and itchy if you don’t clean them, but second natural at most. They didn’t even notice how much they grown until the lake they were washing in overflowed. 

They laughed it off, but it gave Lup an idea. That maybe, just maybe, they were old enough to finally do something with their lives besides just survive.

They first went straight to IPRE to get a job, only to find out you needed a degree. A year later they were back and laughed at how the other dragon faited.

Lup just thought going to another planar system sounded fun, and she knew Taako was doing this mostly for her. It was before they spent 100 years on the run. Before Lup ripped her soul out of her body. Before she fell in love with Barry.

Lup remembers it all, but she keep going back to that day were they decided to go on a flight before being stuck on the Starblaster for what they thought was only going to be two months. It was just them. No one else saw their red and green scales, and the ones who knew didn’t care. It was when they thought that things were only going to get better.

The Best Day Ever helped, but Lup found that playing that day and the one Barry gave her over and over just wasn’t enough. Lup knew she was fighting a losing battle, but hasn’t she been doing that her whole life?

Only difference is that this time, she was alone.


	2. Just a personal question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako's PoV during one of his magic lessons with Angus

Taako can’t remember shit of his childhood. 

But that was fine because what he does remembered sucked, so he probably wasn’t missing much. Still, while trying to teach the annoying little boy that went by the name of Angus, Taako keep thinking about it.

Because Taako could very easily see himself in the kid and Taako was  **not** liking that.

“I can buy you your own rings if you want.” Taako said as Angus looked again into his overflowing jewelry box.

The kid hasn't tried taking any of it, and Angus didn’t seem like someone who would, but what does Taako know about kids.

“That’s alright sir! I was just looking... you have quite a lot of them.”

Taako snorted.

“Of course I do. It’s much harder for someone to nag a necklace then a bag of gold.”

“I never thought of it like that.” Angus said, sounding a little disappointed for some reason.

Taako just rolled back on his bed, idly going over his cookbook/spellbook. Taako was trying to look for the first spell he learned, but organization has never been one of his strong points. Sure, he could just show the kid how to do a flame spell or something, but Taako wanted something more technical. The kid is smart enough to do it, and it would keep Ango out of his hair for a while.

“Sir? Can I... ask you a personal question?” Angus asked out of the blue, and Taako looked over his book at the nervous looking boy.

“No promise that i’ll answer, but go for it Ango.” 

Angus gave a nood, still twiddling his thumbs like he was waiting for an interview. Not that Taako even knew what that was like, since he has always been self-employed or in placed where they don’t care. 

“Have... have you ever met a dragon before?” Angus ended up asking in a whisper.

“Nope. And I can’t say that I would want to. Taako not one to fight giant lizards like that. I can polymorph into a dinosaur, so that is good enough.” Taako asked, wondering what the personal question was going to be.

Angus give him a confused look, but Taako already found the spell that would work out perfectly for the kid. 

“How does silent image sound? Illusion magic sounds like something good for a detective to know.”

Angus had his mouth open, probably for his follow up question, but shook his head with a smile.

“That sounds very interesting sir.”


	3. Making a moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia knows that dragonborn can smell other dragons. It's why she was weary to let any join... but she doesn't have much of a choice if she want to try fixing everything.

Lucretia was standing over the balcony, welcoming the newest members to the bureau of balance. The dragonborn girl almost immediately stuck her nose in the air, but thankfully didn’t say anything. Lucretia almost thought about rejecting the rouge, but her skills were solely needed and Lucretia need to start taking more risks. This whole thing was taking way to long.

“Brian, you will be joining the reclaimed, while Carey Fangbattle will be the new member of the regulators. Boyland and Killian have been with me for a few years now, and I am sure they will welcome you with open arms.” Lucretia said, effortlessly dropping into her director mode.

The elven wizard with an accent so similar to the twins said... something before leaving. Lucretia nodded, but wasn’t paying attention. She could tell that the young dragonborn was filled with questions, and Lucretia might as well tell her. Someone was bound to figure it out sooner or later.

Hopefully it wouldn’t be too big of a deal.

“Fangbattle, would you care to come to my office?” Lucretia said as she grabbed her staff and started walking.

“Carey’s fine, but I assume the others don’t know?” Carey said as she looked around to the few guard that were posted.

The moon base was still a work in process, even with all that the Millers have done. But maybe with this new training system, the thrall of the light wouldn’t be as impossible to overcome for the reclaimers. 

“I don’t see why they need to know honestly.” Lucretia said, only being half truthful.

Carey still gave a nod, and was silent for the rest of the walk.

When they came across the office, Lucretia paused at the panting even though there was no way for Carey to know that the group of dragons was her family.

“Does me being a dragon bother you?” Lucretia decided to ask right off the bat, still looking at her painting a moment longer before turning to face Carey.

“No, not really. It’s just surprising, ya’know? There’s not a lot of full blooded dragon, and even less that are willing to save the world like you’re doing.” Carey was starting to look more interested then confused now, which Lucretia took as a good sign.

“That is part of the reason why I would rather not this become common knowledge.” Lucretia took a breath. “I need help to find and destroy all the relics, and I don’t want to waste time with explaining my situation and risk the chance of having less people willing to help.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. I- It looks like you got a good group here, so I doubt they would judge you too much.” Carey said and Lucretia have her a kind smile.

“That may be true, but I can not afford that not to be the case.”

Carey nodded again, and Lucretia froze when she noticed her eye land on the painting behind her.

“I take it that isn’t just a cool ass dragon picture you found?” Carey said with a nervous laugh, probably haven notice Lucretia’s discomfort.

“It’s my...” Lucretia thought about lying, but there wasn’t really a reason to. They can’t remember, and once they do...

“It was my family. But that painting is close to a century old.”

“Damn.” Carey said, looking at it even closer now.

Lucretia remained seated in her chair, not thinking about anything.

“Which one is you then? Is that quite Gnome... ah, Davenport was it? Is he here too?”

Lucretia picked up a pen and started writing... something. She didn’t know what, but the act made it easier not to focus on what she was saying. Not to think too much about her old captain. 

“Silver dragon. Davenport is the Brass Dragon and... the reason he is how he is now is also due to the red Robes.”

“They did that? I thought... wow, so this is personal as well for you.” Carey said and Lucretia watched as her pen started to make a puddle of ink.

“It is. But it is also the right thing to do. The only thing that will keep this world save.” Lucretia said, feeling even more tired than before.

“Thanks for telling me all this Madam Director. I know you didn’t have to being the boss and all, so... thanks.” Carey said, and Lucretia gave a nod as the dragonborn left.

Leaving Lucretia alone once more.


	4. Fight club and nap club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus teaching Angus how to fight like a dragon.

Angus looked at the knife again. 

After everything that happened, it seemed so small. Even in his human form, the old knife was just big enough for the palm of his hand. Angus wasn’t even sure if magnus was ever small enough to use it properly, even if he was a human.

Taako was no longer on the base, having decided to stay as far away from Madam- Lucretia, as he could. Lup and Barry visited in the week following the attack, but they too stayed with Taako most of the time. Which means that Angus was hanging out with Magnus more often than not since Lucretia was busy and Merle’s boy kept wanting to fight him. 

It would be fine, but since Angus found out that they were dragon, and vise versa, Mangus has been wanting to teach him how to dragon. Which... okay Angus was raised only by his grandpa who is human even if he has dragon blood. He doesn’t know a lot about “how to dragon”, but he’s almost 12 now. Angus has already figured out a lot and is fine. 

“Ready?”

Angus has a moment of panic seeing the large dragon before he remembered it was only Magnus. Then he panicked that Magnus was going to get stuck again since tres horny boys seem to be sticking to their dragon form ever since they remembered they could. Angus guess it makes sense since whenever he’s in his human form to long he gets antsy, but the moon didn’t have a lot of room that was big enough. 

“I already know how to fight sir, I don’t see why we need to do this now.” Angus said, trying not to sound too put off. 

He should be happy that Magnus wanted to help him, but he also just want to hang out and hear more of their stories. 

“But didn’t you say you’ve never been in a fight outside if the boy detective stick?”

“Oh you mean as a dragon? I just figured that would be a last case scenario...”

“Which is why you should practice! Come on! Give me your best shot!” Magnus said as he lowered his head to the ground. 

Angus put the knife away before shifting. It always felt weird right when he changes. All the smells that he didn’t notice before rushing at him at once. 

On all fours, Angus gave Magnus another look. He was just lying on the floor, and was close enough that Angus could see he had just as many scars in this form as his human one. 

“Attack me with your claws!”

Sure Magnus is a fighter, but all dragons can do magic. Angus would think they would be practicing his breath weapon.

“If you say so sir.” Angus said before trying to jump onto Magnus. 

Which was almost impossible for him to do. Angus hasn’t figured out how to fly just yet, so the highest he could jump in his dragon form was about the same ratio as in his human one. Meaning that his dug his claws into Magnus leg more in an attempt to keep from falling back down then fighting. 

“Oh, you got me.”Magnus said dramatically, even though Angus doubt he even felt it. 

Still, it did help Angus feel less silly about this. 

“What now sir?” Angus asked as Magnus turned over. 

Angus dug his claws in between the scales in a effort to not fall off, and somehow ended up clinging to Magnus leg like a child. 

“Come on Ango, what do  _ you _ think you should do?” Magnus said as he lifted the leg Angus was clinging to and started shaking it. 

Not to hard, but Angus got the message that he needed to move. As the leg was swung up, Angus let go and let the momentum carry him up. There was a moment where he tried to get his wings to do something, but all that helped with was moving him over so that he could grab onto magnus lower back. 

Magnus tried shaking him off again, and Angus ended up laughing. Angus dug his front and back claws in, and Magnus dropped back to the floor.

“Aw! You got me again! How did you know my butt was my only weakness?”

Angus giggled a little before letting himself slip back to the floor. Just in time for Mangus to completely cover him with one of his wings.

“Sir, I really doubt that this is part of the training.”

“Whaaaa? Of course it is. Napping is a very important part of training. The more you nap, the more you can train.” Magnus said before pulling Angus in closer.

“If you say so sir.” Angus smiled even though Magnus wouldn’t have been able to see it.

Angus let himself get comfortable, knowing that if he left now there was a good chance that Taako would want to do the same thing. Regardless, by the time Magnus was done with his nap, it was like all of dragons and half of the bureau joined the nap pile. 

It was nice.


	5. Red and Black Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back! With Dragon week theme for scales.

Barry looked at the two scales he found in the cave he woke up in. One was black and slightly translucent, and immediately he knew it came from a shadow dragon. The other was a bright red that was warm to the touch, and it was pretty obvious (to him) that it came from a Red Dragon. They were both on a metal chain that if Barry wore would be long enough to hang to his chest.

Barry felt like he was missing something obvious about the scales, but started getting a headache. Hangover from whatever partying he did that had him end up in the probably-a-dragon-lair. 

“Okay, so I need to get out of here alive, then go in town and get a healing potion. And maybe some food.” Barry said to himself as he gathered up everything else in the cave by the table that held the only light in the place.

Barry ended up wearing the scales. He didn’t have a reason why, but in felt right. Barry knew of some spells that could use dragon scales, but for some reason, he didn’t feel comfortable using them. He also didn’t feel comfortable just leaving them there. Hopefully whatever dragons that lived there wouldn’t be too mad at him. 

Barry started down the tunnel leading out before realizing it was completely dark and freezing in place.

“Fuuuuck,” Barry whispered to keep his panic down as he rushed back to the table and grabbed the lantern there. 

It was light with some type of magic, a simple light spell, which means it would only last an hour. Assuming it was cast right when he woke up and not much longer before. 

“Okay, so I need to get out before this runs out, and hope that it’s morning now.”

Barry walked out a bit more quickly than he usually would. Not that Barry has much experience with adventures. He only knows a bit about fighting and everything else is academic. Not something he could use on a Red Dragon or a  _ Shadow  _ Dragon. There was even a change that Barry was wrong and it’s actually a dracolich, not a shadow dragon, which would be... kinda cool, but also he would be very dead. 

He got out of the cave and saw he was stuck on a mountainside. The sun was low in the sky, but Barry reasoned if he was able to get up here drunk, he could get down. 

Barry got down 10 ft before slipping and falling.

He died as soon as his body hit the ground, and a moment later, a large dracolich formed around the corpse. As his memories rushed back, Barry gave a roar of frustration that he died after months of waiting for his body to grow, and nearly a year after everyone forgot. Not only that but no-memory-him didn’t even read the note he left! 

Barry was going to have to figure out some other way to pass along information next time.

His wings flapped lazily as he hovered above his body, before landing again and getting some more blood. Then he gently slipped the necklace that Lup made him during cycle 52 off his body and placed it on one of his horns. It was enchanted to stay on his lich form, like the one that he made Lup. And ~~if~~ **once** he finds Lup, he can make her a new body with her scale, if she needs it. Not the humanoid body that he was making that was based on his human form, but her _real_ body. Then he’ll be able to talk to Lucretia and figure out everything else and get their family back together.

He just needs to find Lup.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone at the taz writer discord for being as obsess with dragons as I am.


End file.
